Of Love and Hate
by TheTrooper
Summary: Tragedy has swept upon the world as death eaters attack Hogwarts and won't finish until Lord Voldemort's bidding is done.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Enjoy the story**

Night crept upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Gryffindor common room sleepily emptied out, leaving only three sixth year friends in the room. Ron, Harry and Hermoine gazed dreamily at the fire, talking nervously about the upcoming quidditch game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin the next day.

"Harry you should really be careful," Hermoine started. "I saw Slytherin practicing a couple of days ago and they were very aggressive."

"You mean more than usual," Ron added.

"I don't really care. I can beat Malfoy that git. I mean, I've never lost to him before have I?"

Hermoine and Ron looked stumped for answers.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Ron said, and walked off.

"Harry aren't you going?" Hermoine asked Harry as she rose off the sofa to walk to her dormitory.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Why?"

"Not tired."

"Something's bothering you, Harry, and you need to tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry lied.

"Harry," Hermoine started as she sat back down on the sofa comfortably, "what's wrong?"

"My scar was hurting last night."

"Harry that's not good."

"I know, but I was having a dream. A really bad dream."

"What was it?" Hermoine asked, shifting uneasily in the sofa.

"Death Eaters, and Voldemort-,"

"Don't say that name."

"Sorry. But, anyway, they attacked the school, and…"

"Go on," Hermoine said with a large amount of unease in her voice.

"And, they burned it down. The last thing I saw was Voldemort's face, a loud chant like _kill, kill, kill_, and an extreme pain in my head, and I woke up."

"Harry you should really go to Dumbledore about that."

"I have. Yesterday. He said that Voldemort would not attack the school anytime soon…"

Then after that, something that surprised Harry even more than the time he found out he was a wizard. Hermoine grabbed his hand, kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's gonna be all right." Hermoine walked off to her dorm.

Harry, dazed and confused, staggered up to his dormitory, and dropped into his bed, and before he could think about what just happened, he fell asleep.

It was three o clock when a loud explosion and an ear piercing scream. Harry looked in the darkness to see what was going on. Ron, Seamus, and Dean had woken up also.

"What's that!?" Ron shouted.

"Shhh!" Harry commanded.

The four boys quieted and strained their ears and heard a loud chanting noise that sounded somewhat like the _kill, kill, kill _in Harry's dream. Harry dashed to the window and looked outside. Outside the normal sleeping Hogwarts grounds was littered with black hooded figures marching toward the school, with torches.

"Death Eaters!" Seamus shouted as the Ron and Dean looked through the window as well.

"It's true!" Harry shouted as they made a leap down the stairs to the common room. Apparently all the other Gryffindors heard it because the common room was overflowing with students, all asking questions and panicking. Harry spotted Hermoine, and Ron and him ran towards her.

"Harry! You're dream!"

That was all Hermoine could say before the portrait swung open, and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore climbed through the portrait and into the room.

"SILENCE!!!!" Dumbledore shouted at the top of lungs. Everyone in the room settled down.

"Everyone remain calm. I want all Gryffindor students to follow Professor McGonagall immediately," Dumbledore calmly ordered the students.

"Come now, stick together." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine got in line right behind Ginny Weasley, who was crying like a thunderstorm.

Without asking any questions, the line of Gryffindors exited the common room, and Professor McGonagall led them down two flights of stairs, where they met a group of terrified Hufflepuffs, who were disorganized and running all of the place in panic. Proffesor McGonagall tried to calm them down by shouting, "There's not much time until they come! You have to stay calm!"

But, Proffesor McGonagall was right. As if on cue, a seemingly amplified chant rang through the hallways, saying _kill, kill, kill_. There was a loud flash of green light and an ear piercing scream as a Hufflepuff girl fell limp to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Pain of Suffering**

Panic spread across the school corridors. Multiple flashes of green were illuminating the dark halls. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron ran as fast as they could through the crowds of terrified Hufflepuffs, and now Ravenclaws.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were running, a tall, slender death eater approached them. Harry was the first to take out his wand, but the death eater beat him, and, aiming at Ron, shouted "_expelliarmus!" _Ron's wand flew out oh his hand, and he went twisting high into the air. His unconscious body landed on the stairs, and fell through one of the false steps.

"RON!!" Hermoine shouted as Ron tumbled down into flight of stairs below, while Harry was fighting a somewhat intense _expelliarmus _duel. Hermoine raised her wand at the death eater and shouted "_expelliarmus!" _

"We need to go get Ron," Hermoine said as the death eater fumbled into a group of panicking Hufflepufffs.

"Where is he?"

"On the stairs to the third corridor! He's knocked out cold!"

At that very moment, Harry saw a death eater with long blonde hair violently approach the back of Hermoine. Harry threw Hermoine on the ground, along with himself when he heard the most shocking thing ever.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _the death eater shouted. Luckily for the two friends, they had ducked just in time, but an unlucky Ravenclaw fifth year behind them took the blow and went shooting out a window, dead.

"Jump!" Harry grabbed Hermoine's hand, and jumped off a flight of stairs. They landed painfully on the same flight that Ron was on.

"Ron!" Hermoine shouted, climbing torwards him, trying to grab him.

"He's alright! I'll get him!" Harry grabbed Ron, and begged Hermoine to follow him.

Hermoine agreed, and they dragged Ron down a side corridor, unseen by the commotion nearby. They walked slowly down the dark passage when they tripped over something large. Hermoine fell flat on her face, and Harry stumbled and whispered _"Lumos." _Light from his wand appeared, but he wished he'd never lighted it.

"Cho!" Harry croaked. His insides were turning and his outside was petrified with fear. Cho was lying on the ground, pale and lifeless. All Harry could say was "Cho," again.

Hermoine got up and screamed. "Harry it's not safe here either we have to go!"

Hermoine pulled at Harry to try and get him to budge but he wouldn't move.

"Harry! They'll find us any second!" Hermoine screamed and fell into an even greater state of panic. "Harry!" she shouted as a large amount of death eaters approached.

Before the death eaters could raise their wands, Harry was screaming in pain. His scar was hurting like never before. His body began to cripple up on the ground and twitch.

"Harry! It's him!" Hermoine shouted. And it was, none other than Lord Voldemort. "Where's Dumbledore?" Hermoine shrieked as she began to jump around in little circles. Then she heard a cold, sickly voice.

"_Crucio!" _it shouted, and Hermoine screamed. She realized it was Voldemort casting the spell on Harry. Harry began to scream so loud it hurt Hermoine.

"_Ah ha ha ha ha!" _Voldemort shouted and raised his want once more to make the pain more intense. _"Please, will you kill this filthy mudblood girl so I can finish my bidding!"_

"No!!!!" Harry shouted.

The death eaters approached Hermoine, wands raised, and looks of delight on their faces. Harry heard screaming. Not Hermoine's, but his mother's screaming. He felt the life leave his veins. He thought the death eaters had gotten her, until a large flash of blue light flashed through the corridor, and the death eaters fled along with Lord Voldemort.

"Dumbledore!!" Hermoine shouted, and ran towards Harry, who was in excruciating pain.

Harry lay, still twitching on the ground, screaming "No! No! Don't! Stop it!"

"Harry! It's over! They left! You're safe!" Hermoine shouted, shaking him back and forth.

"I should take Harry. I need to talk to him once he recovers," Dumbledore said, grabbing Harry.

"But, professor," Hermoine started, "don't we need to evacuate? Will they come again?"

"We will evvacuate the school, but we cannot send the students home."

"Why?" Hermoine had a look of worry spread across her face.

Dumbledore didn't seem like he wanted to answer, so he said, "Go back to your common room and Professor McGonagall will inform you."

Hermoine listened and left.


End file.
